popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorrows
Lyrics Twlight turns to Night, and I sigh Theres only Sorrow Moonlight glows and she smiles But i dont need that warmth, So i throw it away. To the Night Sky To the Night Sky... Thousands of sorrow flows through this world What am i Fighting for? Since Love, I've lost long time ago... Shiny Black Birds storm up to the first light and as I follow them, I find out my own lullaby The same tone i listened to in your arms But its Ringing in my Ears Bringing me fears Why am i still alive? Why does time go by? Why you never smile? Tears stream down in the sky Only tears can make me feel my heart and yet again, here comes the night Long Version Twlight turns to night, and I sigh There's only sorrow Moonlight glows and she smiles But I don't need that warmth So I'll throw it away Starlights talk to me, but it's little more than an illusion The moor stretched within my mind there's no one found. Thus I'll throw even my heart to the night sky to the night sky Thousands of sorrow flows through this world What am I fighting for? Since love, I've lost long time ago Sometimes a shadow call at and knock at my door "What are you looking for?" He said, so I told nothing at all. Shiny black birds storm up to the first light And as I follow them, I find out my own lullaby The same tone I listened to in your arms But it's ringing in my ears, bringing me fears Why am i still alive? Why does time go by? Why you never smile? in the night sky in the night sky Thousands of sorrows are soaring above the town Wreched souls burning up That's the fate the world is filled with the blind Shaking bloody bloom over time and place As I pick up, it shows and makes me cast my mind back I try to see the past time But it's stinging my heart bringing the hurts Why god brings me here? Why do I breathe? Why do I feel my heart that beats? Why am I still alive? Why does the time go by? Why you never smile? Tears stream down in the sky Only tears can make me feel my heart And yet again, here comes the night Song Connections/Remixes *The full version of Sorrows can be found on the pop'n music request best! album. Trivia *Outside of BEMANI, Asako Yoshihiro is the singer for the two-member group Bon Voyage. *To unlock Sorrows in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, you must select either Midori or Chizuru as your character. For your first or second Stage, choose either theme of pop'n land (pop'n music 8) (as Chizuru), 琴古都 (pop'n music 12 Iroha) (as Midori) or 駕篭の鳥 (pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE) (as either Chizuru or Midori) and clear it. Sorrows will be available in the SECRET category for your next Stage. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Sorrows Jacket.png|Sorrows' pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Category:Party♪ Songs Category:TOMOSUKE Songs Category:Tomosuke Funaki Songs